


月光ドライブ

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *cali≠gari-月光ドライブ
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 1





	月光ドライブ

**Author's Note:**

> *cali≠gari-月光ドライブ

土生轻轻拧开门把手——被关上前的最后一线灯光映亮她小心翼翼的身影。她已经按菅井的信息中说的那样穿好厚实的外套，口袋里揣上了钥匙和钱包，借着手机灯光努力悄无声息地离开了家。

父母早已入睡，东京仍是不眠，土生像所有恋爱中的女孩子那样迈着雀跃又强装镇定的步伐下楼，见到了用带着笑意的目光迎接她的菅井。

趁着没有路人的机会交换了一个不吝啬的拥抱，土生迫不及待地打量起恋人身后的摩托车——菅井答应了要让她做第一个乘客兼后座专业户，于是在休息日的前一晚把新买的车开了出来。

尽管不像菅井几年前借工作机会体验过的哈雷戴维森那样散发着美式狂野的气息，本田精巧同时张扬的设计并不屈居下风。菅井令人意外地选了黑色占主的涂装，前避震器与轮毂边缘在路灯下反射着默不作声的暗金色。碟刹制动盘大得夸张，连形状光泽都带着全新品的华奢气。

“不错吧？”菅井得意地笑起来，声音轻轻地漂浮在住宅楼间满是压抑人间味儿的空气中，“土生ちゃん的眼光真的很好。”

车子是土生陪着去展厅时一眼看中的不假，但菅井的话怎么听都带着说话人并不自觉的双关，于是她回答：“是啊。ゆっかー真的很可爱。”

土生在菅井还在“诶诶诶”个不停的时候接过了对方手中一直捧着的头盔帮她戴上，那可爱的质疑就好像在泳池水下听到的那样遥远不真切。菅井转身把挂在把手上的另一个头盔取下来，像土生对自己做的那样轻柔地扣了上去。

互相嘲笑完彼此仿佛头大身子瘦的外星人，菅井拍了拍后座，拉开挡风片后声音重新清晰起来：“虽然还没能带土生ちゃん去骑马……请让我载你一程。”

“那拜托啦。”土生扶好因头盔重量而摇摇晃晃的脑袋，在菅井坐好以后跨上了后座。大致是因为设计的关系，后座空间实在称不上余裕，即便是两个女孩子也不得不紧贴在一起。

距离缩短到零就会过分清楚地感觉到对方的温度。土生问微微愣住的菅井怎么了，对方只是摇摇头重新扬起笑容，发动了摩托车。引擎的声音嚣张又奢侈地划破夜色，于是她们决定在惊醒任何人之前迅速逃离。

菅井倒是真的没有载过人的样子，土生还盯着液晶时速表觉得大开眼界的时候刚起步的车子一个趔趄差点把她甩下来。她不带愠意地轻轻拍了驾驶员的肩，菅井却抓住她的手腕，“抱歉我还不太熟练……”然后又带着她的胳膊向下到腰腹部，“抱紧我。”

这回换做是土生在心里“诶诶诶”个不停，听话抱住后菅井还是慢慢地驶出住宅区，上到远离市区的机动车道后提高了时速。

是秋夜的风把外套吹响，却又盖不过勤恳工作着的引擎。土生或许听到菅井说了什么，却完全听不清楚，不知不觉的时候已经收紧了抱着前面人的手臂。她在逼仄中蜷起背，手心贴着菅井紧张又平稳的温度，看一个接一个飞速后退的路灯让菅井的手背忽明忽暗。

在一个稀少的红灯前停下，土生触到菅井在握把上捏得死紧的手。

“ゆっかー好紧张。”

她拉开挡风片，菅井也跟着拉开。宽阔的道路上只有旁边车道停了两辆车，菅井将手掌在裤子上擦了擦。

“没办法不紧张啊，毕竟正载着土生ちゃん呢。”

菅井的语气里是有着笑意，却怎么听都不像出现在恰当的语境下。土生轻轻拍了拍她的腰侧，“第一次载人，ゆっかー已经开得很好啦。”

横向的青信号转成了刺眼的黄，土生赶在不得不重新拉下挡风片前补充了一句：

“而且ゆっかー去到哪里，みづ都会跟着的呀。”

也许是路灯太干扰视线，一直到东京湾沿岸的空地停下时土生才发现天边悬着的月。

没有十五十六那样圆满到光是看着就会滋生泪意，也不像新月时分锋利的弧度勾出几点凄凉，月只是平淡绵长地将海潮碎成无数片细小的银镜，一片连着一片涌上防波堤又安静地退去。

已经被菅井很好地驾驭了的摩托车回到沉默的姿态，忠诚照亮恋人们身影的车前灯终于在她们走到远处的边缘才熄灭。

她们在所有的镜头与聚光灯背后牵手，为萧瑟秋风的寒意或是久违的独处而扣紧了彼此的手背。菅井格外沉默，土生扭头看她被反复染棕的头发挡住的脸，手上又稍稍使了点力。

海潮音。

遥远孤独的船灯。

被暂且抛在身后的密不透风的都会。

土生松开手，抬起胳膊抱住了因紧张驾驶而疲惫到身体发软的菅井。

她的疲惫还有着自己叫得上或者叫不上名的许多来源。土生很慢很慢地摸着她的头，感受到她也同样用力地抱紧了自己。

“只载一程，也太少啦。”

静谧月光。

飞驰着割裂现实的车水。

渐寒秋意中越过棉质布料的互相取暖。

“……就拜托ゆっかー多载几程吧。”


End file.
